


Take Back the Night

by StolenSpark



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Dancers, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Human Trafficking, M/M, OC's - Freeform, Original Character(s), Sexual Abuse, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenSpark/pseuds/StolenSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been seven years since Toris last saw his best friend. Elliot hasn't seen his family since he was twelve. Matthew and Alfred have been missing for three years. Lukas, Matthias, and Yao are all being overworked.</p><p>Soon, they'll be joined by a pair of Danish twins.</p><p>Fail summary is fail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taken

**Author's Note:**

> This is a expansion of something I started working on awhile ago, loosely prompted/inspired by Broken Brothers and Faded Dreams by Chelamine. 
> 
> There will probably be triggers, and slightly graphic descriptions.
> 
> This is not a songfic, per se, but there will be songs occasionally slipped in. Most of them will be sung, but others are songs they dance to.

The black car with tinted windows circled the perimeter slowly before pulling over. The drivers were waiting for something, anything that would be beneficial. Soon, they got what they wished for. A boy, around the age of fourteen, emerged from an apartment by way of a staircase leading to an alley. In a second, he was joined by a girl about the same age. They turned the corner, unknowingly heading into the direction of the vehicle. Carlos pulled the car close to the children. "Hey, you kids need a ride?" He asked in mock-concern.

"No thanks, mister," the girl replied in heavily accented English.

"Well your mother sent me here to pick you up."

The boy visibly stiffened. "Ella," he muttered, his own Danish accent unoticable to the point of it being eradicated. "Let's go."

"Hey!" Carlos cried, "Where are you going?"

"Our mother is dead!" The girl, Ella, yelled as the pair took off running.

They weaved through buildings and alleys until they were sure they had lost the pursuing vehicle. The boy leaned against the brick wall of a building to catch his breath. "You alright, Jesse?" Ella asked her brother.

He nodded, glancing over at his sister. Jesse and Ella were indeed siblings, twins in fact, Jesse being the older one by a full fifteen minutes. They both had slim builds, but that is where the resemblance stopped. Ella was an outgoing blonde with golden-brown eyes, full lips and pale skin. Jesse, on the other hand, was quieter than his twin, sporting a tan, dark brown hair with natural blonde highlights; gorgeous sapphire blue eyes, framed by a curtain of thick, jet-black lashes; lips that were not overly full, but not too thin either; and two piercings, one in his right ear, and the other in his navel.

As they emerged from the alley, they are apprehended by two of the four men in the car. Well, Jesse was grabbed first, caught off guard as he turned to give his twin the 'okay'. "Ella run!" He screamed desperately as he was dragged off to the black car.

Fifteen minutes later, Ella joined her frightened brother in the trunk of said vehicle. 

^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°

Lukas sat on his bed, curled up and crying silently. He was still not used to the pain, to the foreign touches, even after six years off the business. It certainly didn't help that he was being more and more overworked. Elliot, the fourteen-year-old Bajan, heard his near-silent whimpers and curled up beside him, stroking his hair gently and singing softly. He sighed, wanting this all to be over, willing the pain away. But he knew better. They all did.


	2. Meeting the 'Family'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins get to meet the others. And for the first time in a long time, Jesse and Ella are separated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be Feliks in this chapter, but he probably won't speak with a lot of 'like, totally's because I find those not only annoying, but excruciatingly painful to read and write.

Elliot was woken rather rudely by Ivan. The blonde man glared disapprovingly at him. "You will get up now, da?"

The boy nodded. 

Ivan smiled menacingly. "Good, now wake the others."

With a sigh and a not-so-subtle bird flipped at the man's retreating figure, Elliot rose to wake his roommates. "Hey, Feliks," he said, nudging the boy with his toe. "Get up."

Feliks sat up slowly. His shoulder-length blonde hair was a bit unruly and his green eyes were bleary with sleep. "Ugh," he groaned. "Why do we have to get up so early?"

Elliot shrugged. "Must be important. C'mon, help me get the rest of them up."

In another thirty minutes the rest of the boys, Mattie, Alfred, Lukas, Yao, and Matthias were awake. Matthias, the oldest at eighteen, escorted Mattie and Alfred to one of the four bathrooms, leaving the other four to fend for themselves.

When the boys, and the two girls who lived in the next wing had gotten ready and were perched on the couch in the living room, a man with red hair and rather bushy eyebrows walked in. "Hey, we've got a surprise for you," he grinned as he spoke, as if it was really something that great. "Okay, Carlos! Bring 'em in!"

Carlos walked in, pushing the twins ahead of him rather roughly. "Meet your new siblings!"

Alistor and Ivan grinned predatorially at the newcomers. "Beautiful," Alistor said. "Where'd you pick up gems like these?"

"Found 'em walking the streets in Copenhagen," Carlos smirked.

"Denmark, eh?" The Scot smirked. "What do we have to work with?"

"Their names are Jesse and Ella Rosen. Twins, Jesse's older. Orphans. Been on the streets since they were eight. The only family they have is each other."

Alistor clasps his hands together in front of his torso. "Welcome home. Elyanna, Rashanna, please take Ella to your quarters."

The girls do as they're told, leaving Alistor alone with the boys. "Now, what should we call you?"

All of the children had stage-names. Matthew was 'Goldie', Yao was 'Blossom', Elliot was 'Calypso', Matthias and Lukas were 'Snowflake' and 'Pearl', Alfred was 'Angel', and Feliks was 'Cupcake'. Elyanna was known as 'Coffee', while Rashanna took the name 'Coral'. Alistor gave Jesse a once-over before snapping his fingers delightedly. "I know! We'll call you 'Sapphire'! And your sister is 'Amber'. Understand?" 

Jesse nodded, biting his bottom lip nervously. The boys were dismissed to the dining room to eat. Jesse sat in between Feliks and Elliot. "Hi," Feliks whispered. "I'm Feliks. The guy on the other side of you is Elliot, Yao's sitting across from you, Mattie and Alfred are next to him, and Matthias is sitting next to Lukas."

Jesse nodded absently. He only cared about leaving this place, but one thing always ruined his musings. Where would they go once they escaped? Who'd care enough about to rogue prostitutes to help? He had an answer nagging. No one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elyanna: Brazil (OC)
> 
> Rashanna: Trinadad (OC)
> 
> While there are no songs in this chapter, there will be in future chapters, but not every one. Like the next chapter will have one. I will name it in the notes in this format:  
> Name of song  
> Name of songwriter  
> Who sings it in the chapter  
> Why I chose it
> 
> I have a rather erratic posting habit, so be warned!


End file.
